Xtreme Xmen
by theultimatewebhead
Summary: the Dreamer and the Destroyer' Charles Xavier has had a troubled life, his stepbrother and father abuse him, and when he finally leaves home to go to University, he always wakes up with his head ready to explode, until he meets a young polish boy...
1. Chapter 1 the Dreamer and the Destroyer

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any marvel related things

**X-men X-treme**

**Chapter one:** 'The dreamer and the destroyer'

* * *

Charles Xavier lived in the Xavier Mansion in Westchester, New York. He had short blond hair and he was a kind, polite young man, he respected his elders, said please and thank you and his mother, Sharon Xavier, would have loved him.

If only she hadn't died giving birth to him.

He had a troubled past. For one his father, Brian Xavier, hated him because he thought that it was Charles' fault that his wife was dead and that things would be better without him. When Charles reached 6 years old, Brian was fed up with having to take care of the child that killed his wife, and found a rich widow, Natasha Marko. Not only was she rich, but she also had a son, Cain Marko, so she would be a natural at raising Charles. They got married and Natasha and Cain came to live in the mansion.

Over the next 10 years, Charles was bullied by both his father and Cain, who was 3 years older than him and was huge for his age; Natasha was kept so busy that she never really noticed how Charles was mistreated. Cain bullied him especially, simply because he thought Charles acted like he thought he was better than him, Natasha committed suicide when Charles was 16, Brian abandoned Cain and Charles, who went separate ways, Cain went into the army, while Charles went to University, when Brian was alive he wouldn't let him go to University, saying it was a waste of money.

What he discovered there would change his life forever.

* * *

"Alright class, now pick up your pens, the test starts……..now."

Everyone in the room started scribbling the answers down quickly, except for one 18 year old man, one bald 18 year old man. Charles Xavier.

After he'd spent one year at the University Charles had found himself waking up, with hair all over his pillow and his head screaming with voices. The night before the test Charles had people screaming in his head all through the night, so he couldn't revise, or even sleep.

He finally picked up his pen and rested it on the paper, but had no idea what he was doing, he pondered on the question for a while, until suddenly he heard a voice in his head. It said _"The Professor's gonna kill me"_ Then a young girl burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm so late sir" she panted; she had obviously run all the way to the room.

"That's OK Moira, the only person this test is going to affect is you, so you being late is none of my concern." The professor replied in a snooty voice.

Then Charles heard the voice again _"Once I've finished this test, I'm gonna come up there and shove it up your…"_

"Take your seat Moira"

The girl came and sat down in front of Charles. And he continued to hear the voice. _"Right question one, the radius of a……"_

* * *

"Class put down your pens, the test is over"

All through the test Charles had listened to the voice as it spoke the correct answers. He had realized what was going on almost straight away, he had almost the same experience when he reached 13 years old, he could always tell what mood his father and Cain were in, he thought this was quite normal though, as they were both either upset or angry. But what happened during the test was completely different, he didn't just sense emotions, he actually read someone's mind!

He was amazed by this gift, and continued to use it for the rest of the day, but he seemed to only be able to connect with the girl, Moira, he didn't even have to be in the same room, but all through the day he heard her voice in his head, the only problem was, he couldn't stop. Not that he wanted to, Moira's mind proved far too interesting to resist.

Later in the day he walked past her in the hall, and she starting thinking about him, not wanting to miss a word, Charles concentrated hard, but then suddenly what seemed to be every thought in the country came flooding into his head! He collapsed onto the floor and everyone stared as 'Egghead' Xavier, as he was so often called, writhed on the floor in pain, especially one boy, he had sliver hair and looked weak and pathetic, he felt Charles' presence in his mind.

Someone phoned an Ambulance, as there wasn't a nurse at the University, and as they carried Charles away on a stretcher, the boy looked around, and saw no-one was near. He grabbed a bike, somehow breaking the lock, jumped on it and amazingly, although it looked like it was effortless, he managed to move at the same speed as the Ambulance just by pointing his arm at it. After a while, he even stopped pedalling and still kept moving!

* * *

Two days later Charles woke up in a hospital, as he expected, the room was empty. Almost empty. There was one boy, sitting in the corner, playing with some paperclips.

"Who are you?"

The paperclips dropped to the floor as the boy jumped. After a while a smile appeared on his face as he replied calmly.

"Someone like you"

Charles didn't find this at all helpful.

"_What does that mean?" _he thought to himself _"he's looks nothing like me, unless…"_

"You have gifts, correct?" the boy interrupted

Charles realized he meant his mind reading, but decided to keep it secret to avoid anyone finding out

"Gifts? What do you mean?"

"You are Charles Xavier aren't you?"

"No."

"The sign on your bed says different." The boy lifted one eyebrow "if you don't trust me, then let me show you my gift" he stood up and looked around, no-one was around, just a camera, the boy pointed at it, and it ripped in half!

"Did you do that?!" Charles exclaimed

"Of course. Though that is most certainly not my full power" He made Charles bed float a few inches in the air "and neither is that."

"Wow! All I can do is see what people are thinking…"

"Wrong!" Charles jumped as the boy shouted. "You haven't even begun to realize your full potential! My power deals with what you see, but yours, yours deals with the abstract realm of the mind! Your power is almost limitless compared with mine! You will learn to actually put thoughts in another's mind, control their mind, and even shut their mind down!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Come with me to my father, he will teach you to use these abilities."

Charles didn't know what to do, should he go with this stranger who claimed to be able to help him, or stay in the safe hospital bed.

The main problem was that he didn't even know what the boy intended to do, if only he could... Read his mind!

Charles closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He saw memories flash through his eyes, many of them horrific, none of them happy.

"STOP!"

Charles opened his eyes and saw the boy close to tears.

"Are you alright Eric?" Charles asked

"Don't call me that! Call me Magnus. Magnus Wyngarde."

"Why?"

"You should know! You read my mind!"

That was correct. Now Charles knew all about Eric, or Magnus. That he was Jewish. That he came from Poland…. That he survived the Holocaust.

"Everyone knew how I survived" said Magnus "it was all over the news. 'Polish boy learns to fly'. By then people knew about people like us, when I got away I met a man named Jason Wyngarde, he told me everyone would want me dead because of my powers, that they were afraid of me, afraid of us. I had to change my name, and change my life. You see Charles, humans will never learn to accept us."

"Why not?"

Magnus looked at him and replied calmly

"Because we are mutants"

**

* * *

Next chapter: "Unstoppable power"**


	2. Chapter 2 Unstoppable Power

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any marvel related things

Not to be confused with the X-treme X-men comic series

I do not collect comics so do not be surprised if certain stories are different

**X-men X-treme**

**Chapter two:** 'Unstoppable Power'

After meeting Magnus and Jason, Charles life improved greatly, for one, Jason's mutant power was also related to the mind, so he had no problems learning how to improve his power, he even learned to shut down minds, but mostly used it on flies and other annoyances. Another thing was the fact that for once he was with a family that actually cared about him, they never insulted each other or argued about anything. Jason Wyngarde was an old looking man, he had greyish hair, but even though he had no other signs of age, he seemed ancient and wise. His powers were that he could cast illusions in others minds, he had learned to even make it so if he made an illusion like a wall, you would actually be able to feel that wall. Magnus, or Eric, had white blonde hair and could control all forms of magnetic material, create metal and fly.

* * *

After a few years Charles and Magnus graduated from University with flying colours. While they were there Charles had told Magnus about his past and his family, after hearing how large and strong Charles step-brother Cain was, Magnus suspected that he was also a mutant. They joined the army to try and find him, but were first put into training, with six others, one was named Andreas Zorba, he was Greek and had incredible athletic abilities; he could complete the obstacle course in half as much time as it took the others. Another was called Bridget Malone; she was Irish and kept her life secret from the others, spending much of her time in her room, and never even came into contact with the others, she always thought in the teamwork activities, if you fall behind, you're left behind. Then was Yoshiro Hachiman; a Japanese man, although when they met him they expected him to be a martial arts expert, he was quite the opposite, he was scrawny, weak, pathetic and acted like he wanted to be anywhere but the army, he showed a great love for art. Then there was Samantha McGee; a Canadian flying expert, she was a technology wizard too and was a former engineer. Also there was Utama Somchart from Thailand, a dreamer who was more concerned with his imagination than what was happening right in front of him. Finally there was Nicolette Giroux, a dedicated vegetarian and nature lover; she joined the army to protect innocent people. On the night before their last day of training, Magnus and Charles decided to try and find out where they could find Cain.

"I don't know about this Magnus"

"Don't be stupid Charles, they won't discover us"

Charles and Magnus were sitting at a computer in their trainer's office, scrolling through names on a file.

"There it is!" whispered Magnus

"What do you mean? I don't see Cain's name"

"I'm didn't mean Cain" replied Magnus as he clicked on 'Malone. Bridget.'

"What? Why are looking at her file?"

"There's something not right about her, she never talks, and she just locks herself in her room and stays there"

"But that file has personal information, why are you…"

"Because I know that you won't read her mind, and since we're here, I might as well see what she's up to" Magnus continues to read the file

"Alright fine, but do Cain first"

"Fine then" Magnus sighed as he closed Bridget's window and looked for Cain "Marina, Markal, Markum…… wait…… no Marko, according to this database Cain Marko never passed his training"

"Nonsense" exclaimed Charles "He sent a letter home saying clearly that he got in"

"Well this doesn't have Cain's location or anything to do with him"

"Check under 'Cain, Marko'"

Magnus scrolled to the top and 'Cain, Marko' was also nowhere to be found

"Maybe…" Magnus wondered aloud "maybe he is in the army, but they don't want to reveal his location

"But why would they…" Charles stopped in mid sentence. He felt someone's presence outside the door. "We've got to go! Now!"

Magnus jumped up and levitated himself and Charles (using the metal on his shoes) onto the ceiling as the door opened, as their training general walked in, Charles could only watch, hoping that the general wouldn't look up. Until he realized that Magnus had left all the information on the computer.

"What the heck is all this?" the general started to read the page

Charles racked his brain, trying to think of a plan, but Magnus was thinking of his own plan, as Charles heard it in Magus' head he thought _"oh no…" _The computer exploded, knocking the general backwards off the chair, and giving Magnus enough cover to fly them out.

"That was completely irresponsible Magnus" Charles scolded as they got back to their room. Magnus grinned until he saw the serious look on Charles' face

"Come now Charles, we got away didn't we?"

"But you don't have full control of your powers yet! You could have accidentally made the explosion too big, and killed the general, and possibly us!"

"But I didn't"

"That's not the point, if you had…"

"Charles, Charles" Magnus interrupted "There is no point in dwelling on the past, what happened, happened, and there is nothing you or I can do to change that. We need to concentrate on why we are even here

"Fine, but first we should get some sleep, the training tomorrow will be harder than you can imagine"

* * *

The group was all ready fro the last bout of training, as they took the elevator Charles looked around and felt the different feelings of his comrades. Yoshiro was worried; he had only got this far because he was the only one who managed to get them through the bomb training. Samantha didn't actually help with the bomb training, as she was busy doing advanced physical training, while Andreas passed every test easily, he seemed to be the perfect warrior. Utama hadn't really done anything amazingly well, and neither had Bridget or Nicolette. The whole elevator was packed with all their different emotions, Yoshiro and Utama were worried, Andreas was being over confident, assured of his success, Samantha was looking a bit sick, Nicolette was thinking hard, shuffling her feet around, not knowing where to look, and Bridget didn't even seem to care. Eventually the elevator stopped and they all stepped out of the door into the large obstacle course area, but with all the obstacles removed, a loudspeaker boomed "You have all shown that your skills are good enough to become part of our special task force that we have stationed in Russia, there is a riot going on there currently including a metal man" Magnus' ears perked up and, as Charles guessed, he began to grin

"Who calls himself Omega Red; he is highly dangerous and is causing a great deal of trouble for our special operatives Cain Marko…" This time it was Charles' ears that perked up

"… and James Howlett, if you pass this training you will be sent by jets to help them, but this training has been specially chosen by your new commanding officer, General Bolivar Trask, not only to test you, but also his new invention. May I introduce to you. The Sentinel Prototype!"

The lift doors closed while the walls opposite began to slide open revealing a gigantic robot with many guns attached to its arms and a large cannon type hole on its chest. "You must defeat the Sentinel using the skills you have learned, but if you fail, you sacrifice your lives"

A bell rang and before anyone could take in what just happened, the Sentinel sprung into action, it leaped into the air with foot jets and fired an energy beam around the room. Andreas jumped out of the way skilfully, while Yoshiro hid behind a lump of metal on the floor as a mine exploded several feet away from him.

Magnus protected himself and Charles with an invisible magnetic shield; they talked to each other through their minds, and came to an agreement on a plan. Charles shouted to the others "Andreas, Bridget, use your guns to distract it, Samantha, see if you Magnus and Yoshiro can find an unexploded mine, Utama, you and Nicolette distract it by running around it, since you're the fastest of the group, I'll help Andreas and Bridget" everyone jumped up and went to their tasks, Utama and Nicolette sprinted around it, throwing grenades as they ran, and Charles and Andreas shot at him rapidly, hardly denting the armour but providing an ample distraction for the others to do their job, Charles was almost hit once as the Sentinel charged up its chest cannon, but a grenade from Nicolette caused him to swivel round blasting the wall instead, Yoshiro found a mine on the ground and Magnus ran over, he created a magnetic shield over his hand that levitated the mine on top of it, they continued to do that collecting 7 more mines, Charles then called for the others to stop firing and the Sentinel focused on him, charging up his chest cannon. When it was about to fire Magnus threw the mines at its chest, just as he noticed Bridget on the Sentinel's head with a grenade, he yelled to her "Bridget!" and she turned around in time to see the mines, she jumped off Magnus softened her fall by almost levitating her, as the mines exploded the Sentinel flew against the wall, crumpling into a smouldering heap of junk metal.

Everyone was cheering but Charles walked up to Bridget and right before he could tell her how she almost killed herself, General Trask appeared and applauded them "Well done, now then, please go to the hangar to my left and jump into your jets, the coordinates are already programmed into them" Bridget hurried to hers, to avoid Charles' scolding, and the others followed. Magnus walked over to Charles "You do know that I could have destroyed that heap of junk easily myself"

"Yes but we need to keep our cover, as you've said yourself, humans will never understand mutants" they walked to their jets as Trask thought to himself _"Mutants?"

* * *

_

As they sped over Russia, James Howlett spoke to them over the inter-com "Welcome new recruits, I'm afraid that Cain went to the west, following a young African girl, we got separated, and I need you to find him, then bring him back to the town, this Omega guy's a handful!"

Charles replied "OK, I think I saw him run into that temple over there. Take your jets down team"

They landed their jets smoothly and ran inside the temple; there they saw a small African girl "Hello there" Charles said softly "What's your name?"

"Olisa Kabaki" the girl replied slowly

"We're looking for our friend; did you see a man in here anywhere?"

The girl pointed towards an altar, where Cain was reading an inscription on a wall

"Cain!" Charles shouted. Cain turned his head and grinned

"Well if it ain't my snot nosed little brother, how are ya? I'm glad you could be here to see this, I bet you thought I'd never amount to anything didn't ya? Huh? But this ruby here is gonna change all of that, as soon as I touch it, I'll gain unstoppable power!" he grabbed a glowing red Ruby "I'm gonna be so powerful, I could topple buildings with my little finger!" he began to grow to an inhuman size, and his muscles ripped through his shirt, as a strange substance flowed around him, and turned into a crimson suit and helmet "I will be… I am… THE JUGGERNAUT!"

**Next Chapter: "Facing Friends and Family**


End file.
